


Make Daddy Proud

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Daddy Kink, First Time, Light Spanking, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Hank Anderson, half clothed sex, messy android fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: A few months after the revolution Detective Collins had told him how glad he was that Connor had turned Hank back into a positive role model for the team. Letting him know that Hank at one point was even sort of a father figure to many of the up and coming detectives of their earlier years, and how he hoped he’d get to see Connor in the same light.A father figure.Connor knew little of what it would be like to have a biological family, he had no desire or need for parents, and he was quite positive you weren’t supposed to waste precious time at work pre-constructing your “father figure” fucking you bent over his desk while you cried out his name.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 272





	Make Daddy Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to anyone who has ever claimed Hankcon is incest. It must be hard to be that dumb but you were a little right, Hank sure is Connor’s Daddy <3

Connor felt like he understood deviants well before he was one.

Once an android had the ability to want, the things it wanted were unsurprising. The desire to be treated with respect and care like any living thing was normally afforded the grace of. Or being held by a loved one who is as happy to be spending time with you as you are them. The warm touch of human skin against his own… 

Happy things, easy to understand, easy to want, likely shared experiences with all deviants.

Now that Connor was one though, he wasn’t quite sure he understood anything. 

He liked to pet the short soft hair on the bridge of Sumo’s nose, it was pleasant for them both and they had spent hours sprawled out together on the floor with just the tips of Connor’s fingers tracing up and down the soft fur. 

He enjoyed the feeling of wind on his skin. He had asked Hank to take him back to the riverside they had gone late one night after they had met. He had done so with the intent of making better memories than getting a gun pulled on him and had been enraptured with something else. If he stood against the railing the cool humid wind coming off the water would dance over his face. It was peaceful, calming, he wondered if the air was actually cooling down the mechanics in his body enough to slow things down. It was blissful, and he couldn’t imagine what his life would have been like if he’d never learned to want.

But he wanted other things as well… things that made him wonder if he was a bit more ‘deviant’ than most android deviants. 

A few months after the revolution Detective Collins had told him how glad he was that Connor had turned Hank back into a positive role model for the team. Letting him know that Hank at one point was even sort of a father figure to many of the up and coming detectives of their earlier years, and how he hoped he’d get to see Connor in the same light.

A father figure.

Connor knew little of what it would be like to have a biological family, he had no desire or need for parents, and he was quite positive you weren’t supposed to waste precious time at work pre-constructing your “father figure” fucking you bent over his desk while you cried out his name.

But Connor was interested in developing his knowledge of human behavior. 

And was pleasantly surprised to end that night in Hank’s bathroom pulling up video after video of young people being dominated by graying older men they called “Daddy”. He was embarrassed the next morning to realize he still had the thirium slick he could produce for anal intercourse smeared all over his hands and coating the fingers he’d come on while they had been buried inside himself. 

Hank couldn’t see it, but Connor felt himself grow warm when he handed Hank his morning coffee with blue stained fingers. 

A few days later Hank and Connor had been sitting in Hank’s death trap of a manual car while Hank had eaten his lunch and they shared a moment that made Connor wonder if his thoughts weren’t one sided…

They had been talking about their last job, Hank was glad that it had ended with them easily finding the person that had gone missing and that they had been well and healthy on top of it. Hank clapped a heavy hand on the back of Connor’s neck, looked him in the eyes, and said, “you did good, son.” 

It wasn’t the first time Hank had called him ‘son’ but it was the first time he watched Hank look at his lips when he did it. Connor watched those piercing eyes as they followed the tongue Connor slid across his own bottom lip and the air in the car felt like it was sparking. 

Connor sighed and pressed back against the hand over his collar just slightly, enough for Hank’s hand to twitch into a squeeze. His own hand was halfway across the space between the man and the android, clearly aimed for Hank’s upper thigh when a sharp knock came at Hank’s window ending their lunch.

Fucking Gavin.

But Connor knew what that was, knew what he felt, and was pretty sure he knew what Hank had been thinking about, so he tried again.

That night at home, a home Hank had invited him into the moment they saw each other after the revolution, Connor tried again. He was sitting next to Hank on the couch, Hank in his nighttime clothes of an old tshirt and a baggy pair of basketball shorts. Connor reached over again, this time when Hank wasn’t expecting it, and settled his hand on a warm exposed knee.

Hank looked over to him at the touch, instantly uninterested in the game going on in front of them. “You sure about that kid?” He asked. His voice was kind, gentle, the first kind voice Connor had ever heard and the one he would be happy spending the rest of his time hearing.

Connor nodded, and slowly moved up on the couch to swing a leg over Hank’s legs and settle in his lap, “Is this okay with you, Hank?” His hands had settled on Hank’s wide chest and he flexed his fingers in an effort not to move until he got an okay.

Hank bit his lip, looked Connor up and down not unlike a juicy steak that Connor had started limiting him on enjoying, and nodded. 

That was all Connor needed before ducking down to kiss the man beneath him.

Things escalated quickly, hot lips tracing over sharp curves, fingers digging into Connor’s ass, Hank’s shirt and Connor’s jacket getting tossed in different directions

Before he knew it Connor was exactly where he wanted to be, on his knees in between Hank’s spread legs as the man lounged completely naked on the couch. His cock hard between his legs, smearing streaks of fluid across his belly that Connor wanted to lick away.

Hank’s hand was tight in his hair, keeping him looking up into Hank’s eyes instead of down at the much larger than average dick he was knelt in front of.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me Connor?” Hank asked, his voice low, his eyes haunting in the dark room. 

Connor tried to nod and just ended up pulling his own hair with a whimper so instead, he breathed back, “yes, Daddy.”

Hank froze, and Connor sighed a happy almost moan because Hank had  _ loved _ that. His pupils had dilated, his heart had skipped a beat and the pace of his pulse had rocketed up. Connor had hoped… and his hopes had been true.

“Please can I suck your cock, Daddy? I promise I’ll be good for you,” He said in a low voice, not wanting to break the enchanting atmosphere of a quiet room late at night. He turned his head to press a kiss against the skin of Hank’s arm. He reached up and slid Hank’s hand out of his hair slowly feeling the mess it left behind as his normally perfectly maintained look morphed into messy locks falling across his forehead.

He saw Hank’s eyes flick over his mussed hair. Down his chest where his shirt was half unbuttoned, tie half removed, his jacket thrown on the floor behind him. 

Connor was happy he was looking.

He kissed up the delicate skin on Hank’s wrist until he could lick across the heel of his palm. He guided the hand where he wanted it until he could suck two of Hank’s fat fingers into his mouth. He had very quickly stopped looking at Connor’s state of undress, his eyes now firmly locked Connor’s tongue as it curled around his index finger.

A deviant, an android who could feel, an android who marveled at the taste of human sweat on his tongue and who wanted the fat cock in front of him so deep in his throat Hank would never feel satisfied fucking a human again. 

Thankfully Hank seemed to know exactly what he was waiting for.

“Make this worth my time then sweetheart,” Hank said, pulling his fingers out of Connor’s mouth so he could throw both his arms over the back of the couch. He spread his legs wider, a silent ‘get to work’.

Connor placed his hands down on heavy hairy thighs to steady himself and ducked down to finally press his mouth against the shaft of Hank’s cock. 

He had to blink away a warning that popped up about the size of what he was wrapping his lips around, and then another that said “throat canal obstructed” as he bobbed his head. 

They quickly progressed to both of Hank’s hands buried in Connor’s hair as he pushed his hips up to fuck Connor’s face fast and hard. Connor could feel his replacement for spit dripping down his chin and neck and could see it glowing blue on Hank’s dick each time he pulled it out of Connor’s mouth. 

He could feel Hank’s movement’s start to stutter but despite his impending orgasm he stopped the moment Connor reached up and grabbed one of his wrists. He slid himself out from between Connor’s slick lips and the second he could Connor begged, “please fuck me.”

Hank shook his head not in a no but more in disbelief. He pushed Connor back a little and then followed him to the floor. Connor wrapped himself around Hank again for a kiss while he undid his own belt and Hank reached behind him to push the back of his pants down and squeeze his ass. 

Connor pulled back to shuffled away with his pants around his thighs, turning to lay chest down on the floor. He reached behind himself to hold a cheek in each hand, spreading himself open for Hank as hopefully a willing target for his cock.

“Jesus fucking christ, kid,” came from behind him, not even slightly a warning before he felt a tongue pass over his asshole. 

Connor’s fingers dug into his own skin as he moaned at the mouth wrapping around his entrance. He could feel Hank’s hair falling over the back of his hands, and his beard scratching against the sensitive skin of his pernium. His hips jerked when a tongue pressed inside of him at the same moment Hank wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. He smeared the fluid that had gathered at the tip over the head while he sucked and made Connor practically scream.

He only eventually pulled away to push two fingers deep inside his sopping hole as it dripped with his own slick and Hank’s spit. The fingers were thick and warm where Connor’s own had always been thin and cool, and Hank pushed them  _ deep _ scissoring them to check that Connor could even fit him.

Connor knew he could.

He pushed himself up on his hands and knees when Hank pulled the fingers away, trying to chase the man behind him with his ass which must have been a sight. But he was met with the head of Hank’s cock pressed against him and they moved together while he sunk into the android.

He waved away even more warnings as Hank rocked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper and deeper with each thrust while Connor rolled backwards to meet him. 

Connor was reminded again how strong Hank truly was as his hands tightened around Connor’s waist to pull him back to meet his quick thrusts. 

Connor felt Hank bend over him a bit more and the depths inside of him Hank’s long dick was able to reach had little noises escaping Connor’s throat with each pump forward. The weight of Hank’s stomach was heavy against his back and he curled up against it with a moan, throwing them both off balance. 

Hank snorted at his squirming companion and then there was a big hand wrapping around Connor’s neck to push him down to the ground. Hank pulled out of Connor while both of them groaned. He used his free hand to pull up Connor’s hips, and face down ass up Connor cried out as Hank pushed into him at a new angle.

“There you go, son, that’s perfect for me,” Hank drawled, squeezing at the back of his neck before sinking as deep into Connor as he could and smacking him once on the ass just to feel him clench around his dick.

Connor gasped and then choked out a “please,” as he pushed his ass back again. 

Hank laughed at his desperation, fucking him hard and deep a few more times before another sharp crack landed across the same cheek. Connor moaned, his mind blanking at the pressure on his neck and the burn across the sensitive sensors of his ass. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he moaned into the carpet below him.

He was excelling at this deviant business, truly going above and beyond.

Connor felt warmth throughout his body, his skin humming with Hank’s touch on his body and he moaned at the knowledge that this would be the first time someone other than himself brought him to orgasm.

Hank used his hand on Connor’s throat to pull him back until he was sitting up, the front of his still half clothed body exposed to the world with Hank pressed tight behind him. He wrapped warm arms around him to hold Connor in place while he fucked up into his body at a brutal pace.

“You gonna come with me, baby?” Hank growled into his ear, wrapping a hand around Connor’s cock and stripping it quickly to his own thrust.

All Connor could do was cry out, he tried to nod but he wasn’t sure it came across with how much his body jerked at Hank’s thrusts.

“Come on son, make Daddy proud,” Connor cried out at the words alone, his head snapping back against Hank’s shoulder as he came screaming.

Hank fucked him through it, his hand twisting over Connor’s dick until his hips bucked and Hank held him down so Connor could feel him coming deep inside of him.

Hank calmed down still pressed against Connor’s back, his nose nestled into the curve of Connor’s neck until his panting had calmed to a more steady rate. He groaned as he pulled himself out and then with a laugh from Connor just dragged them both to the ground.

Connor kicked off his pants and curled up against Hank’s side just in time to see his eyes close.

“Hank you can’t sleep on the floor, your back is already going to be sore in the morning,” Connor said, making no effort to actually move them.

Hank hummed, “you calling me old kid?”

Connor laughed, “I don’t think old men can have sex like that but I think we’ve made it clear neither of us have a problem with your age… Daddy.”

Hank opened one eye to smirk at him, “who knew androids were such kinky fuckers?”

“I think you bring it out in me,” Connor replied gaining a laugh from Hank.

“I’ve got no problem with that kid, no problem at all.”

Connor kissed the neck in front of him and settled down, a few minutes on the floor couldn’t be too bad. Even though he could feel Hank’s semen slowly leaking out of him, he found that was quite nice as well and laughed a little to himself. Maybe he’d show Hank after his little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my main on twitter [@theburningbread](https://twitter.com/theburningbread)
> 
> This was some short and sweet fun, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
